Πρότυπο:Questbox/doc
or | money = | shareable = No | repeatable = Yes | previous = | next = | id = 788 | doc = }} Use Questbox to help summarize the vital stats of a particular quest, leaving the body of the article to discuss lore and strategy. Including the following code creates the questbox to the right. or | money = | shareable = No | repeatable = Yes | previous = | next = | id = 788 }} Required fields ; name : The name of the quest. Defaults to "Untitled". ; faction : "Alliance", "Horde", or "Neutral". Denotes which faction is eligible for the quest, or both. Defaults to "Neutral". ; start : The NPC, item, or object responsible for initiating the quest. Braces required. Defaults to "Unknown". ; end : The NPC, item, or object responsible for ending the quest. Braces required. Defaults to the value of start. ; level : The difficulty level of the quest, exposed by the quest API or an quest viewer add-on. Defaults to "1". If colored level numbers appear, this number will be white. ; levelreq : The minimum level required to accept the quest. Datamined from Thottbot or other database. Defaults to "1". ; rewards : A list of linked items rewarded by the quest. Can use or . Recommended, but optional ; experience : The amount of experience gained from completing the quest. ; previous : The quest required to be completed before starting the current quest. Written using or similar. ; next : The quest that follows the current quest in a series. Written using or similar. ; id : The internal id of the quest for the various external databases. Optional ; type : "Group", "Dungeon", "Raid", "PvP". Defaults to hidden. Can leave out for normal solo quests. ; category : The category under which the quest appears in the quest log (usually a class or a zone). No default value, braces not required. ; reputation : The amount of reputation affected by the quest, written in the style +100 Wildhammer or -100 Undercity. Braces necessary. ; experience : The amount of experience gained from completing the quest. ; money : The amount of money awarded by completing the quest. Use , e.g. or . Usual format is ; see Template:Cost. ; repeatable : Accepts "Yes". Indicates if the quest is repeatable. Defaults to hidden. ; shareable : Accepts "Yes" or "No". Indicates if the quest is shareable. Defaults to hidden. ; idt (Deprecated for id): The internal id of the quest for Thottbot-only. Helps link the quest to Thottbot external database. Don't use if you are using the recommend, but optional "id" above. ; ida (Deprecated for id): The internal id of the quest for Allakhazam and Wowhead. Helps link the quest to Allakhazam external database. Don't use if you are using the recommend, but optional "id" above. ; doc : if specified, prevents the Questbox template from adding the page to categories. ru:Шаблон:ЗаданиеКарточка